As Far As I Could Get
by SaintJunipero
Summary: Fue un beso de despedida y Quinn lo sabia, lo que nunca imagino es que años después un proyecto las uniría regresando viejos sentimientos. Faberry AU
1. Attention

Había pasado horas eligiendo ese vestido sólo para que en ese momento se encontrará odiándolo. Que mas daba si era reina de la graduación o no, eso le había dejado de importar desde el momento que la vio.

Debía mantener la postura saludarla y tratar de pasar un buen rato, eso sonaba mucho mejor en su cabeza. Había terminado huyendo en cuanto la vio, ya ni siquiera le importaba pedir que votaran por ella y saludar como se suponía que debía hacer, se había refugiado en la mesa de ponches junto a Emma esperando que algo pasara y dejara de sentirse horrible. Pero seguía ahí, enojada y algo ebria tratando de mantener la calma.

Pudo verla a través de la pista riendo con Finn, lucia hermosa y cada vez que pensaba en ella su estómago se encogía. Quería huir de ahí, dejar de sentirse así sabiendo que la única persona de la que realmente se había enamorado y amaba ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, y ahora estaba con él.

Había sido una idiota, meses atrás cuando Rachel le había propuesto matrimonio y la había rechazado, nunca se perdonaría el hecho de que había dañado a la única persona que realmente había amado en su vida. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, un no fue suficiente para destrozarlas. La dejo ir, dejo ir al amor de su vida justo enfrente de su nariz, nunca se lo perdonaría, pero tampoco podría vivir con el hecho de que ella fuera la causa de que Rachel no siguiera sus sueños.

Enojada consigo misma tomó otro trago del ponche alterado por Puckerman, sintiendo la lengua pesada y como sus extremidades se relajaban. El baile era un desastre, nunca pensó ni un momento cuando era niña que esa noche de la cual se había pasado soñando años, sería la peor de su vida.

-Quinn te encuentras bien? Zizes esta esparciendo el rumor de que te vio enloquecer en el baño- La voz de Mercedes la regreso a la realidad, pudo ver lo espectacular que se veía su amiga, sus ojos brillaban y su cabello estaba algo disparatado posiblemente por bailar, se sintió feliz por ella, al menos la noche no apestaba para todos.

-Uhum… Es solo que no me siento muy bien

-Bueno tal vez sea por esa basura que estas bebiendo-

-Cedes lista?- Sam se acerco a ellas rodeando a Mercedes por la cintura y acercándola a él.

Los ojos de Quinn se desviaron a buscar a Rachel que se había alejado de la pista de baile para acercarse a Mike, la rubia se pregunto que le estaría diciendo, tal vez pidiendole una canción para que Finn y ella bailaran? Su estomago dolió mientras trataba de no pensar en ello.

-Se que significa mucho la coronación para ti, pero la verdad esta un poco aburrido por aquí. Sam y yo iremos a la fiesta que te hablamos, y solo queríamos desearte suerte

-Lo siento no estaba escuchando realmente… Que paso?-

-Iremos a la fiesta de Artie

-Puedo ir con ustedes?- La pareja intercambio miradas sorprendidas, Sam fue el primero en articular una palabra aun sorprendido.

-Claro, cuantos mas mejor.

-Quinn cariño, ¿no preferirías quedarte a la coronación?- _Prefiero el infierno a estar aquí_ pensó la rubia aun sintiendo un vacío en su pecho.

-Nah, olvídalo Zises puede ganar es solo una corona de plástico, no es así?

-Supongo… ¿segura de que te encuentras bien?-Quinn soltó una risa amarga mientras tomaba el brazo de Merecedes.

-Vamos, no quiero perderme nada.- Por una ultima vez su mirada cruzo con la de Rachel, nunca la olvidaría y tal vez eso era lo que dolía más. Quinn salió tratando de olvidar esa imagen, sin darse cuenta que al mismo tiempo Rachel salía de la graduacion para dirigirse a la fiesta de Artie.

 _N/A: Hola y gracias por leer, esta es la primera parte explicando que paso con Quinn y Rachel antes de hacer el salto temporal solo para evitar confusiones. Espero que les guste._


	2. Third Eye

N/A: Mejor tarde que nunca. Capítulo inspirado por Third Eye de Florence + The Machine

Quinn se preguntó cuánto tardaría Nancy Abrams en asesinar a su hijo cuando viera lo que habían hecho el grupo de adolescentes a su inmaculada sala de estar. El humo, las luces y la música le hizo sentirse vacía, recordando porque odiaba las fiestas y el porque las había evadido durante sus años de preparatoria. En la oscura habitación, pudo ver cómo Mercedes se inclinaba hacia Sam para murmurarle algo y este con una sonrisa asentía. Tomándola de la Mercedes la arrastró a la cocina, dándose cuenta de que tan ligero se sentía su cuerpo.

Sintió alivio al ver que era el único lugar donde parecía haber un poco de calma. Tuvo que morder su lengua para no reír al ver cómo Artie vaciaba una bolsa de lo que parecía comida chatarra en el frutero favorito de su madre, su rostro resignado.

Mercedes se apuró a abrazarlo mientras Sam le ayudaba a apoyarse en el desayunador aún algo nauseabunda.

-Mercedes, Quinn! Las dos lucen bien esta noche- Tenia las mejillas rojas, y si su juicio no estuviera nublado juraría que el chico había tomado las misma cantidad de ponche que ella.

-Gracias Artie.- La chica sonrío ampliamente, haciendo que Quinn cuestionara quien merecía el título de reina del baile realmente.

-No encontré lugar para estacionarme afuera y escuche a alguien amenazando con llamar a la policía ¿Pensé que solo sería una reunión pequeña?- Sam señala mientras roba las frituras.

-Santana.- Por supuesto que había sido ella ¿Quien más podría haber orquestado la destrucción de la propiedad de los Abrams?

-Debí de imaginarlo

-¿Que están diciendo de mi?- la chica entro acompañada de su novia, su cabello estaba mojado y amabas chicas tenían atuendos completamente diferentes a los que llevaban antes, Quinn decidió no preguntar el porqué.

-Nada...-Artie niega con una mueca en su rostro.

-Come algo, te ayudará a bajar el alcohol- Mercedes le murmuró acercándole el plato de frituras.

-Wow, ¿Quinn estás bien?- Era extraño sentirse así, escucho la voz de Santana pero no pudo levantar la mirada por lo que asintió levemente.

-Fue una mala noche, parece que a todos nos afectó un poco el ponche alterado- Apreciaba lo que Mercedes intentaba hacer, sin embargo no estaba funcionando.

-A unos más que a otros por lo que veo.

-San...- Brittany apretó la mano, negando con la cabeza. Con un suspiro Santana entendió el mensaje.

-Podemos llevarte a casa si quieres Quinn, no hay problema por nosotras.-

-Gracias, estoy bien- Gruñó escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. Un momento de silencio se formó en la habitación antes de que Santana hablara de nuevo.

-Despues de todo nestra ultima noche en McKinley no fue tan mala, no slushies, ni tributos a bandas, lo llamaría un éxito

-Extrañare un poco los tributos...-

-Ugh no... nunca vuelvas a decir eso otra vez trouty mouth

-Hablando de duetos, no te librarás de cantar un último conmigo señorita Jones- Artie señaló a Mercedes pretendiendo bailar por un momento.

-Claro que no, de hecho tengo la selección perfecta.

-Si yo fuera ustedes me apresuraría antes de que Rachel se adueñara del micrófono.- Sam río sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

¿R-Rachel está aquí? - Pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse pero por alguna razón no pudo hacer nada.

-Te llevaremos a casa Q, podemos irnos ahora sí así lo deseas- insistió la rubia preocupada.

-No, yo solo... - le dedicó la sonrisa más falsa que su madre le había enseñado a hacer.- Creo que tienes razón, bebí un poco...

-Solo un poco? -Santana alzó una ceja burlándose.

-Podría usar el baño de tu habitación Artie?-

Artie suelta un huh antes de procesar lo que acaba de pasar y asiente eventualmente -Adelante.-

-Quinn... -Escuchó la voz de Mercedes llamarla, antes de que desapareciera en el mar de gente.

Un centavo por tus pensamientos? - Finn murmuró a su oído cosa que la exaltó sonrojándose.

-Cosas de la mudanza, estaba pensando en las cosas que tengo que hacer mañana, lo siento.-

Esta fiesta en realidad apesta, podrías no se... Conseguirme otro trago?- El chico pareció confuso por un momento antes asentir y dirigirse a la cocina.

-Una soda en camino- No debería sentirse así, había planeado esa noche desde que tenía dieciséis años, sería perfecta y nunca la olvidaría. Claro que el plan original incluía a Quinn.

Distraída jugó con el tul de su vestido, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla estaba apunto de ir en buscar a Finn cuando una latina aparece enfrente de ella.

-Vaya, vaya alguien tiene los nervios de aparecerse.- ¿Estaba bromeando? Por un momento se congeló sin saber que responder.

-¿Que quieres Santana?

-Nada, solo jugaba contigo- Sonrío maliciosamente sentándose a su lado.

-No estoy de humor para bromas- murmuró- ¿Que te pasó, porque estas mojada?

-Un accidente, pero ese no es el punto... Necesito tu ayuda. Si lo haces cantare ese dueto de Barbra que me rogaste hiciera contigo durante todo el año.

-Tú sabes que siempre has deseado hacerlo- molesto a la latina con una sonrisita en su cara.

-Está bien, no necesito tu ayuda- rodo los ojos tratando de no sonreír

-Dime que quieres y veré qué puedo hacer

-Lo harás?- La cara de sorpresa de Santana López es algo que no quiere olvidar nunca.

-Me ofreciste un dueto de Barbra, no puedo negarme. Solo que sea rápido ¿Sí? No quiero dejar a mi cita sola mucho tiempo.

La tía snixx sonrió.

-Quinn abre la puerta... - Brittany toco la puerta por quinta vez, cosa que empezaba a exasperarla.

-Quiero estar sola-

-Quinn? Por favor ábreme, me estoy congelando aquí...- Por primera vez en la noche Quinn sonrío cpm la falsa excusa de su amiga.

Soltando un suspiro quito el seguro regresando a la posición que estaban antes.

-Gracias,- Brittany se sentó a lado de la bañera sobando su espalda suavemente-trata de evitar el vodka en tu próxima graduación quieres

-Créeme lo haré.

-Estas bien? No me refiero a físicamente, me refiero a lo que abajo fue muy obvio

-No, la extraño demasiado Britt y me odio a mi misma por hacerlo

-Entiendo, pero no puedes destruirte por ella. No de esta forma, quiero que mis hijos te conozcan y seas la tía malhumorada Q

-No quiero imaginar ni siquiera cómo serán sus hijos- ríe levemente limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro

-Es lo más probable- Brittany sonrío. Ayudándole a levantarse le quito un mecho de cabello de su rostro, limpiando los restos de maquillaje con una toalla mojada.

-Eso está mejor. Incluso siendo un desastre humano luces atractiva, puedo llevarte abajo y hacer que conozcas algunas chicas...

-No, solo quiero ir a casa

-Entendido, te llevaré a casa, tomaras una aspirina y dormirás hasta que te mudes a New Heaven

-No quiero nada mas en el mundo- Brittany asintió energéticamente ayudándola a salir del cuarto de Artie,- Ire por San, será sólo un segundo. Te importa si me esperas aquí?

Una pareja se besaba en el pasillo y por poco tropiezan con ellos cuando se encontraron a la castaña, quien al verlas abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Estábamos hablando de ti, te tardaste mucho-Britt hizo un puchero fingiendo estar enojada, la latina asintió moviendo su cabeza a un lado, lo que hizo que su novia abriera la boca en una perfecta o. Estaba apunto de preguntar que pasaba, cuando Santana la interrumpió.

-Quinn! Luces mucho mejor

-Es el efecto Brittany- Su novia sonrío haciendo que Santana ríera atrayéndola a un beso.

-Lo se, lo he comprobado por mi misma. Tengo que ir por mis llaves y podemos irnos, ok? -

-Oh, olvide mi chaqueta en el cuarto de los padres de Artie... Podrías ir por ella?

-Está bien...-Aceptó confusa.

Ni siquiera había entrado completamente a la habitación cuando fue lanzada adentro de él. Odiaba a ese par, nunca perdonaría lo que habían hecho. Pestañeando un par de veces, debía de asegurarse de lo que estaba viviendo no era culpa del alcohol y que la chica de la que había estuvo enamorada por años se encontraba enfrente de ella, sentada en la cama, con cabello suelto y mirada cansada nunca había visto a una persona tan hermosa como ella.

-Abre la puerta ahora Santana!- Golpeó la madera con más fuerza, empezando a sentir algo cercano a dolor en su mano.

-No hasta que resuelvan sus problemas maritales!- Escucho la risas de sus amiga al otro lado de la puerta. Mordiendo su labio, enojada, se obligó a mirara a Rachel, quien lucia agotada.

-Me dijo que estaban preparándole una sorpresa al señor Schuester, como te convenció a ti?

-Esto ha sido lo peor que ha hecho en años, estaba vez fue demasiado- Giró la perilla sin hacer ningún avance, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Ven,- Rachel palmeo la cama, arrojando sus zapatos altos al suelo- conociendo a Santana estaremos aquí un rato.

Soltó un suspiro dándose por vencida, se acurrucándose en la cama a lado de Rachel asegurándose de dejar un espacio entre las dos. Su respiración estaba acelerada, podía sentir su corazón en sus oídos, y la culpable de ello parecía no darse cuenta.

-Vaya graduación hu?- añade Rachel con una timidez repentina, sin obtener respuesta de la rubia- Escuche que te coronaron, felicidades.

-No estuve ahí, al menos no la mayoría de la noche- exclamó-Salí antes de que anunciaran a los ganadores

-Pero habías esperado este momento por años, que cambio? - Alzó los hombros quedándose un buen rato en silencio, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que tenga sentido, algo que haga que Rachel sepa que está bien y se aleje, pero no logra hacerlo.

-No lo sé, creo que ya no significa tanto como antes.

Un momento incomodo se formó entre las dos, Quinn cerro sus ojos inspirando con fuerza, la habitación olía a vainilla, madera y el perfume de Rachel que conocía perfectamente y que aún después de romper, tenía el efecto de calmarla y recordarle que se encontraba en casa.

Con una sonrisa, recuerda su primer y no puede evitar soltar una risita que atrae la atención de su ex.

-¿Que?

-Nada es solo que, lo siento soy una muy mala persona. Estaba recordando tu vestido en el baile de bienvenida.- El vestido más horroroso que había visto, con encaje rojo y puntos de colores, parecía algo sacado de la semana de Gaga, por supuesto el culpable había sido Kurt como leve venganza en su rivalidad durante esos tiempo.

-Oh Dios, no lo hagas- Sonrió cubriendo su cara avergonzada de las memorias.

-Kurt realmente te convenció de usarlo-

-Hey, hieres mis sentimientos. El vestido era bonito.- Insistió no aceptando la vergüenza que había pasado.

-¿Que parte?- Preguntó sarcásticamente sacando una risita de la chica.

-Te contestare eso luego

-Tienes razón, la chica dentro de él lo era- Su estómago da vueltas en cada dirección posible y se da cuenta de que llevaba un rato sin respirar cuando lo dice.

-No... -Dice finalmente en voz baja- No te atrevas a hacerme esto Quinn

-Yo, lo siento... mierda- Maldice bajo su aliento.

-Porque haces esto? Porque si no me amas sigues haciendo este tipo de cosas.- Rachel reclamo con lágrimas en los ojos, la culpa su pecho y no sabe que hacer, porque otra vez a arruinado todo.

-Te amo Rachel.

-La ultima vez que hablamos me diste la impresión contraria- Rachel exclama mordiendo su labio, mientras se abraza así misma tratando de calmar los escalofríos en su cuerpo.

-Tenía que hacerlo

-Que? Tenías, tenías?! Que tipo de excusa es esa Quinn?!

-No es una... -La mira a los ojos, está vez ella misma se da cuenta de que está llorando- No podía dejarte arruinar tu vida por quedarte conmigo. Yo quería casarme y formar una familia, pero no a costas de que tu arruinarás tus sueños

-Mi sueño era estar contigo ¿De que estas hablando?- Sus gritos atenuaron las melodías provenientes del piso de abajo

-No Rachel, conozco cada parte de ti, lo bueno y lo malo y se que... Se que esa no serías tú, no podría vivir con el hecho de que yo te detuviera -muerde sus labios y quiere maldecir lo más fuerte posible porque si no hubiera tomado tanto alcohol las palabras no se enredarían en su mente.

Y es cuando no puede más, sus labios estalla unos con los otros, su sabor es tan familiar que no quiere dejarla ir en toda la noche dándose cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba en verdad, sus manos están viajando a su cintura pero se detiene por un momento cuando la chica voltea su cara para abajo.

-¿Que significa esto?

-Es un tal vez, Quinn. -Le explica sintiéndose aliviada cuando ve a la chica relajarse- No podemos estar juntas, no por ahora.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido, Santana de hecho luce culpable por primera vez en su vida. Rachel es la primera que se apresura en salir y antes de que pueda detenerla, se encuentra llorando en los brazos de Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel despertó, mirando directamente al techo trato de recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero lo único que tenía en la mente era ese sueño, más bien pesadilla en la que lograba recordar cada momento de la graduación. Frotando sus ojos, se quedo acostada hasta que logró recordarlo. Una maldicion salió de sus labios, Cassandra. Habían tenido una discusión la noche anterior, no solo eso, habían terminado su relación y ahora tenía que arreglarlo. La luz que entraba a través de las persianas la cegó obligándola a recargarse en la pared un momento, antes de que pudiera recuperarse su celular vibro en la mesa de noche. Cincuenta mensajes de Santana, quien ahora además de ser su molesta mejor amiga, era su publicista.

Aún mareada, tecleo el número de la latina, sabiendo que no sería bueno.

-¿Que demonios Rachel?- No le dio oportunidad de hablar, sonaba más que molesta-Te advertí esa relación no terminaría bien.

Ocultando su cabeza en sus piernas tardó en contestar, su voz en un hilo.

-Cassandra ¿Hablaste con ella? preguntó preocupada mientras luchaba con ponerse los jeans más cercanos que encontraba, tenía que salir a buscar y arreglar todo, solo había sido una pelea insignificante que había escalado a gritos y lágrimas, no podía terminar así, no en ese momento.

-Ojalá solo me hubiera llamado a mi,- dijo amargamente entre dientes- renunció a la serie Rachel.

No, ella no puede hacer eso... No puede simplemente marcharse.- Maldijo bajo su aliento, su relación nunca había sido buena, pero había sido algo y no podía negar que por dentro se sentía destrozada.

-Lo intente, sus abogados son los únicos que contestan sus llamadas, tranquilízate por favor Rach. Cassandra siempre pensó que era la estrella del show, perdió la cabeza cuando Ryan no le ofreció un mejor contrato, y estoy segura de que solo fuiste la excusa para abandonar la serie, todo estaba planeado...

Empujando las lágrimas mordió el interior de su mejilla, tenía razón y en ese momento se sentía estupida por creer que alguna vez Cassandra la había amado.

-La única forma que esa bruja regresaría es si le ofrecieran más dinero por temporada

-Y lo harán...?

-Nah, probablemente mataran a su personaje - Dejando a Santana en el altavoz, encendido su computadora, buscando alguna noticia que revelara algo, el último sitio de noticias de celebridades confirmando su relación y ahora rompimiento, pero por suerte la última noticia que encontró fue una entrevista para un canal de televisión.

-Ryan lo sabe y convocó una reunión dentro de una hora.

-En los estudios?

-Si, cancele las audiciones de hoy, vístete lo más pronto posible te necesito.

La escucho maldecir al otro lado de la bocina.

-Está todo bien?

-Sí, solo date prisa Berry-

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cada vez que veía Cassandra July no podía creer que alguien tan perfecto existiera, su mandíbula definida y labios llenos hacían que cualquier persona cayera rendida a ella. Todo empezó entre tomas, Rachel mirándola más tiempo del que era prudente, ella alzando una ceja curiosa, flirteando en fiestas después de lanzamientos, una cosa llevó a la otra y de repente se encontraban en una relación secreta, todo pudo haber sido evitando si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado de una mujer casada.

¿Que estaba mal con ella? Pensó había creado una vida estable, en la que se sentía cómoda por primera vez en años, había cumplido sus sueños Broadway y ahora Hollywood y ahora lo había arruinado, nunca tendría lo que deseo y sinceramente estaba cansada de esperar que un día llegará. Recargando su espalda en la bañera se sumergió hasta que el agua cubrió su mandíbula, tenía quince minutos para lucir presentable, tomar una aspirina y salir de casa, aunque en ese momento moría por quedarse en casa, dormir todo el día y llorar viendo películas románticas.

Deseaba ser actriz y cantante desde que tenía memoria, en verdad lo hacia. Pero no quería eso, los romances secretos, la constante privacidad invadida y relaciones falsas que lo rodeaban. Algunas veces solo deseaba regresar a ser la chica que pertenecía al club de canto, la chica que una vez le propuso matrimonio al amor de su vida. Últimamente había pensado mucho en Quinn, y se odiaba por ello, idealizar a su romance adolescente, debía superarla o al menos tratar de dejar de soñar con ella.

Después de tomar una aspirina con jugo de naranja se dirigió afuera, donde un chofer mandado por la producción la esperaba, usualmente le gustaba manejar al trabajo pero no se quejaba de ello en días como ese.

- _Todos se preguntan si la relación de Rachel Berry con la cantante Lauren Jauregui verdadera, y los fanaticos en verdad aparecen estar entusiasmados, ¿Opiniones?_

 _-Me encantaría esa pareja, lucirían bien en las alfombras rojas, no se puede negar que tienen química...-_ Apago la radio frotando sus sienes, tenía suficiente en su vida como para lidiar con la prensa en esos momentos. Su celular vibro, levantando la pantalla rodó los ojos.

 ** _Santana (9:27AM) :Donde estás? No soporto a Ryan y si no vienes rápido no será mi culpa si le arrancó la cabeza_**

Rachel suspiro exasperada, no era su culpa que el tráfico de Los Ángeles fuera un infierno. Aunque algo dentro de ella deseaba huir, ser la segunda en renunciar y no salir de su habitación por el resto de año. Estaba segura de que Ryan debía de saber algo, por más que hubiera tratado de esconder su relación, su director estaba al tanto de todo y probablemente esto tendría consecuencias. Miro el reloj como un tic nervioso, aún tenía tiempo para llegar y aún así la ansiedad la consumía, ¿Que hablarían en esa reunión? ¿Perdería su empleo? No podía evitar tener todos esos pensamientos a la vez, su corazón en sus oídos recordándole sus errores.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, llegó al estudio corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a la sala de reuniones, donde Santana la esperaba afuera. Lucia cansada, una par de oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le señaló que entraran a una oficina que se encontraba vacía, sabia bien que no estaba permitido y probablemente terminaría en problemas, cosa que no pareció importarle a Santana al fin y al cabo las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde la preparatoria.

-Finalmente su majestad nos honra con su presencia- murmuró sarcásticamente cerrando la revista que tenía en sus manos, rodando los ojos al ver los encabezados de las revistas.

-No. ¿Tú también? - Resopló, su mañana solo parecía empeorar.

-No hay promoción que no sea buena- Sonrío maliciosamente- Hable con su agente, solo digamos que llegamos a un acuerdo de no confirmar ni negar nada.

-Fuiste tú, ¿No es así?- Un quejido salió de sus labios al recargar su espalda contra la puerta.

-Necesitábamos una distracción Berry, si los medios sospechan algo no te dejarán en paz por meses. Pasé toda la noche tratando de arreglar esto, solo quiero que esto no sea malo para ti...-

-Está bien, pero no tendré citas falsas - Respiro profundamente, lo ultimo que quería ese día era una pelea con su agente.

-Como quieras.

-¿Crees que tarde mucho? Me refiero a la reunión-

-Depende de lo que quieran hablar... Además tu agenda está vacía, no hay porque estar preocupadas por el tiempo

-El hecho de que no actúe no significa que no tenga una vida Santana

-¿Acabas de romper con tu novia y ya conseguiste una cita? La alumna a superado a la maestra- Bromeo cosa que hizo que Rachel rodará los ojos, sin evitar sonreír por primera vez en el día.

-Le contare que dijiste eso a Britt, y no te preocupes, no arruinara tu preciado PR, a lo que me refería es que quiero estar sola hoy.

-Lo siento el día a sido una locura, olvide preguntar cómo estás. - Frunció el entre cejo.

-¿Podemos no hablar de eso? Lo único que quiero hacer es olvidarla lo más pronto posible.

-Entiendo- Un silencio incomodo se creó entre las dos, mordiendo su mejilla Santana reviso su celular, el cual desde el momento que llegó no paraba de sonar cada cinco segundo, justo cuando Rachel estaba apunto de preguntarle con quién hablaba, la morena la interrumpió.

Creo que es hora de que entremos ¿No es así?- Asintiendo la siguió aún confusa.

En el momento que entraron a la sala de conferencias fueron fulminadas por la mirada de Ryan. La mayoría del elenco se encontraba ahí, en silencio, Rachel saludo a los presentes tomando asiento a lado de Billie quién le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

-Gracias por venir el día de hoy. Como ya les habrán informado Cassandra July no será parte del elenco está temporada.- El representante de la empresa hablo, junto fe él se encontraban asesores que nunca había conocido antes- Es una tragedia perder a un talento como el de la señorita July, sin embargo y como sus representantes han sido informados, debemos de manejar el tema con... precaución.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en esta.- De ahora en adelante se hará saber a los medios que esto no fue algo espontáneo, dirán que esto estaba planificado y no existió ningún conflicto interno que provocará su salida en la serie, ¿Está entendido?

-Al menos dio una razón por su renuncia?- Jamie alzó una ceja, claramente molesta.

-Asuntos personales.- Las palabras salieron con una mueca, Ryan bufó ocultando su disgusto.

-Escuche que dará una exclusiva un sitio web ¿Eso es cierto?- Billie pregunto, haciendo que un nudo se formara en su estómago, acercándose a Santana pudo sentir su cara perder el color.

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?- le murmuro atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Aclarando su voz, el hombre comenzó a hablar de nuevo como si de un guión se tratara.

-Cassandra dice tener secretos que podrían afectar a la compañia, sin embargo no hay nada que preocuparnos. No se expresen mal de ella, ni siquiera una mención en sus redes sociales personales. Solo debemos preocuparnos de esto, tenemos un contrato con ella y no puede decir nada que perjudique la imagen de la empresa, pero tratemos evitar que los perjudique a ustedes.

-Se hará un "table read" los guiones no cambiarán, conseguimos un remplazo para la señorita July. Pero les reitero, sean muy cautelosos en las entrevistas.

-No puedo creer que esto pasara- Billie se movió en su asiento incómodo, Ryan bufo mirando a Rachel directamente a los ojos.

-Podría ser evitado si algunas personas supieran diferenciar su vida personal de su vida laboral .

Rachel se hundió en su asiento, no estando segura de que quisiera seguir escuchando lo que decían. Cuando su discurso concluyó, todos guardaron silencio por instante. Su disgusto haciéndose notar, Ryan anunció que la reunión había terminado.

-Te llevaré a casa, vamos- La morena le murmuro al oído, asintiendo no pudo evitar sentirse terrible en el camino de regreso, la atmósfera entre las dos chicas estaba llena de tensión, en silencio Santana conecto su celular, poniendo los éxitos de Barbra logró que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios

-Hoy no fue mi día.-Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, observando el anochecer de Los Ángeles en un nulo intento de tranquilizarse.

-Vendrán mejores, tú solo espera. Ugh ¿Hable como Maribel, verdad?- Ambas rieron.

-No solo arruine mi carrera, me enteré de fui usada por una persona que creí amar para obtener fama y dinero, sin añadir que seré considerada una rompe hogares, ya puedo leer los encabezados. Soy horrible.-

-No eres horrible... la mayoría del tiempo, eso no fue bueno. Si tal vez eres irritante y molesta a veces, pero no eres mala persona Hobbit, tu solo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada Rachel.

-Y arruine su matrimonio

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Es karma, ahora mi carrera desaparecerá-

-No soy buena en esto Rach, así que iré al punto. Quería hablar contigo, se que no es buen momento pero, uh... como decir esto, conseguí a alguien.- Sus ojos seguían en el camino, confusa Rachel soltó una risa.

-¿De que hablas? -Se movió en su asiento de forma que viera a Santana a la cara.

-De cómo evitar que esa idiota arruine tu carrera. Ryan dara la impresión de que la salida de Cassandra estaba planeada, tomarán algunas fotos, darán entrevistas lo que sea, para que parezca que todo está en calma y que en realidad Cassandra miente por el dinero. Pero no podremos evitar que hable de ti y de su relación.- Nerviosa, Santana golpeó el volante con sus pulgares.

-Lo sé

-Así que pensé que tal vez la única manera de que Cassandra perdiera credibilidad era contratar a alguien lo suficientemente bueno que enterrara su entrevista, -aclaró su voz- Podremos decir que será entrevista de trayectoria, donde tu admitirás que estas profundamente enamorada de Lauren...

Nerviosa, Santana golpeó el volante con sus pulgares esperando su reacción, pero Rachel seguía en silencio, tratando de encontrar sentido al desastre que había pasado ese día.

-Y casualmente conozco a alguien que está dispuesta ayudar, tiene buena reputación y más importante escribiría lo que le pidamos.

-Solo dime quién es y qué tendremos que hacer para conseguirlo

-No tendremos que hacer mucho, habló de la única escritora del New Yorker que estaría dispuesta a ayudarnos. - Rachel olvido como respirar, no sabía cómo Santana pensaba en ello como una solución.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Lo siento Rachel, Quinn llegara a Los Ángeles mañana.

 _N/A: Lo sé, mucho angst al principio, pero juro que compensaré con fluff en el futuro. No pude realizar los cambios que deseaba a tiempo debido a que esta semana estuve ocupada estudiando para un examen importante y no tuve tiempo para nada más que enfocarme en ello :( por lo tanto una disculpa si este capítulo no es el mejor. Muchas gracias por su feedback y feliz jueves_


End file.
